


What I Like About You

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Christmas Story, Friends and Family - Freeform, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Blair thinks about all the things he likes about Jim.  He decides to make a list before he tells Jim how he feels.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LisaDuncansTwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaDuncansTwin/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Lisa. I hope you have a great day and year. You deserve the best.

****

What I Like About You

Christmas was drawing closer and closer and everyone in the bullpen was discussing what they were getting for loved ones or friends except for Blair. Nope, Blair had something on his mind. He found himself in love with one Jim Ellison and decided that he needed to make up a list of things he liked about Jim and things he didn’t like about Jim. Then he would decide if he wanted to bring this up to Jim or not. Blair knew that Jim liked men now and then. They usually weren’t short and hairy, so Blair worried about that. Jim might not find him attractive at all.

Blair realized he couldn’t make a list at the station because everyone would be in his business. No, Blair was going to take some time off. He hadn’t missed a day since he started his new job. That was eight months ago. Blair deserved some time. After all, he just wanted two days to make a decision. Christmas was in two days. 

Blair walked over and knocked on Simon’s door and heard, “What?”

Blair opened the door and said, “Could I talk to you for a bit?”

“What?” Simon sounded grouchy. 

“It’s not important. Never mind.”

“I’m sorry, Kid. I just found out that my ex is taking Daryl to her family’s house over Christmas, so I’ll be all alone. This is the third year in a row. I’m getting really tired of it. Now, what’s up with you?”

“Would you like to come to the loft for Christmas?”

“Are you sure? Did you ask Jim?”

“I’m making the dinner and Jim doesn’t care who comes. As long as he gets desserts, he could care less.”

Simon let out a bark of laughter. “That would be great, Blair. Thank you.”

“Dinner will be at 6:00 because Jim has to work.”

“So do I, Blair. But you’re off. That’s nice. Then you can relax and make dinner.”

“Well, I don’t know about the relax part. I’m going to be busy. Do you know if anyone else needs a place to eat on the 25th?”

“Megan was moping the last two days because her brother was coming but then he told her that he couldn’t get off work to make it.”

“I’ll invite Megan too. Now, the reason I came in is because I wondered if I could have Christmas Eve day off. I need to take care of some things and get my shopping done. It would be tomorrow and Christmas. Do you think you could spare me?”

“Sure, if you get all your paperwork done today, take off today as soon as you’re done. You haven’t missed any days and believe me I take notice of that. You’re working out really well as our consultant to Major Crimes. Keep up the good work.”

“Thank you, Simon, for trusting in me and giving me the day off tomorrow. I appreciate it.”

“Oh, by the way, everyone but Jim knows you’re in love with him, Blair. Do some thinking on that while you’re off.”

“Jesus, everyone knows?” Blair was blushing and felt terrible. 

“Except Jim. He thinks you’re his best friend and that’s where it ends. He loves you too. He’s just scared. His track record with relationships isn’t that hot.”

“Tell me about it. Thank you for understanding, Simon. I will give it much thought tonight and tomorrow.”

“Now, get your work done.” Simon opened up his door and smiled as Blair walked out. 

Jim was still out on a call with Joel and Blair hurried and finished his last four reports. He took them into Simon’s office and said, “All done, Sir. I’ll take off now if that’s okay with you.”

“Go… Have fun. Seeing you on Christmas.”

“Oh, shit. I need to ask Megan. Bye.”

Blair stopped at Megan’s desk and asked her if she’d like to come for dinner on Christmas Day. She jumped up and hugged him so hard. She had big tears in her eyes. 

“Thank you, Sandy. You’re the best. I was so depressed. Where are you going?”

“Shopping. I have some things to take care of before the big meal. I’ll see you soon. Only two days to go.”

“Thanks again, Sandy.”

Blair smiled back at her and walked to the elevator. Once on, he went down to get his car. He usually drove with Jim, but today for whatever reason he had thought he needed his own car. _Worked out perfectly._

* * *

**Shopping and More**

When Blair arrived home, he was carrying four bags of groceries. He had to get extra things since he had invited extra people to dinner. Plus, he needed more pies. Blair was going to make sugar cookies that day and that’s all there was to it. Jim loved sugar cookies. Especially with the butter cream frosting that Blair made. It had Carnation canned milk, powdered sugar and a stick of butter. It didn’t have that fake taste that you get at the bakery when you order one. 

The phone rang and Blair answered, “Hello?”

“Chief, why have you gone home? Are you sick?” Jim sounded nothing but concerned. 

Blair thought that this reason was going to be number one on the list. Jim cared about him. Worried about him. 

“Chief, you there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’m fine. I invited Simon and Megan to Christmas dinner and had to get extra things from the store and I’m going to make sugar cookies a little later.”

“Oh, wow. That’s great. I love them. That frosting is to die for.”

“Don’t go dying for it, Jim.”

Jim let out a bark of laughter. “I’m going to be late tonight. Joel and I are still working the case. We’d like to get some questioning done before people forget. Don’t expect me till late.”

“Okay, there will be cookies and dinner for you when you get home.”

“Thanks, Blair. See you later.”

“Bye, Jim.”

Blair smiled as he hung up the phone. He was damn lucky to have such a good friend in his life. Should he really upset the balance? _Why yes, I should._

Blair got busy and put all groceries away and then got everything out to make the sugar cookies. He knew that would make Jim’s night. He put some music on while he was baking and it was going well. He had cute shapes for the cookies. Trees, Santa and bells were Jim’s favorites. Jim was like a child sometimes and Blair loved that about him. He put his first two trays of cookies in the oven and started making the frosting. Once he was done, he split the frosting into three bowls, so he made green for the tree, red and white for Santa and the bells were going to be red also. 

Blair sang with the Christmas songs on the cd and danced when it was something peppy. All in all, Blair was having a great time and knew that tomorrow would be soon enough to make his list of things he liked about Jim. 

Once he was completely done and the kitchen was all cleaned up, Blair put the cookies into Tupperware containers. He had two big round cookie containers full. Jim was going to be thrilled. 

Then Blair decided he needed to make something good for dinner. Something different. Maybe something fast and easy in the pressure cooker. But then he decided to make Hamburger Soup. It was easy and good at the same time. Blair loved it too. He got all the ingredients out and started sauteing the hamburger until it was all brown. Then he added all the liquids and everything else to make it perfect. Blair looked at his watch and saw it was already 7:00. Jim would be home probably by 8:00, so Blair put it on to simmer. 

Blair then went in and got his sleep pants on with the shirt that matched. After all, he wanted Jim to notice him somewhat. When he was done, he went in and sat on the sofa and listened to more Christmas carols. 

Blair had already wrapped all Jim’s presents. He was ready for Christmas. But was Jim? That was the important question. Simon said that they all noticed he was in love with Jim, but nothing was said about anyone else thinking Jim loved Blair. Simon thought so, but Simon could be wrong. This could backfire, easily. Blair would lose his place to live and his best friend at the same time. 

Blair’s cell phone started ringing and Blair picked it up and saw it was Megan. “Hi, Megan. What’s up?”

“What can I bring on Christmas?”

“How about some great crescent rolls and some olives and pickled beets?”

“That’s all? I can do more.”

“If you want, you could make one more pie. I have peach, apple and pumpkin here. Maybe a cherry one would be nice for a change.”

“You got it, Sandy. Thanks, see you in two days. Say hi to Jimbo for me.”

“What do you mean? I thought he was at work,” Blair sounded panicked. 

“Calm down. He said he had some shopping to do. Don’t worry. He and Joel finished their case and he’ll be all yours.”

Blair started laughing. “Yeah, right?”

“Ask him out, Sandy. Bet he says yes.”

“See you on Christmas, Megan. I gotta go.”

“Bye, Sandy.”

Blair closed his cell and wondered what Jim had to buy. Maybe he hadn’t had time to buy anything special for him for Christmas. Blair wondered what he would get him. Blair knew what he got Jim, but lord only knew what Jim would get for him.

* * *

Blair was sitting on the sofa when Jim came walking in. “Wow, Chief, the house smells so good. And I see you had time for cookies. Thank you. It’s what kept me going tonight.”

“Megan said you solved the case.”

“Yeah, we did. Then I had to run an errand and that’s taken care of now. I’m going to grab a shower.” Jim went upstairs to grab his clothing but also took time to take a small box out of his pocket and put in his drawer. 

Once he was in the shower, Blair set the table. Jim came out smiling and said, “You’re great to come home to, you know that, Chief?”

“I do now. It’s good to hear now and then. Sit, eat.” Blair loved bossing Jim around. Especially when Jim listened so well. 

They both ate their dinner, not talking too much because they were hungry. Jim finally said, “Blair, do you mind if I get some cookies and milk for us?”

“I’ll get them. Go sit in the living room and relax. I know you had a long, long day.”

“Thank you. Just put the plates and things in the sink and I’ll do them later.” 

Jim headed into the living room and relaxed on the sofa. He heard Blair washing the dishes but he let him. Jim was tired. He felt like falling asleep that moment, but he wanted cookies. 

Before long, Blair brought a tray with four cookies for each of them, sitting on plates and two tall glasses of milk. Blair put it on Jim’s lap and sat down next to Jim. 

“They turned out really good, Jim.”

“They’re always good, Blair.”

“Thank you. Wow, you’re in a good mood tonight. I’m glad. I figured you might be tired and grouchy.”

“Not a chance. After the day that never seemed to end, I got to come home to a home cooked meal and cookies. Can’t beat that. Thanks for everything, Blair. Wow, these cookies are good. I love the frosting. It’s not that crappy stuff they use at the bakery.”

“Yeah, but they can’t refrigerate theirs, so they have to make them with lard and sugar. I don’t like them either. I prefer our way much better.”

“Simon said you asked for tomorrow off. Is everything all right?” Jim wondered. 

“Everything is great. I just needed some extra time to myself to get things in order for Christmas dinner. I’ll have it all done when you get off on the 25th. Did you invite your dad or your brother?”

“They’re going to my uncle’s house and I don’t want to. I did get invited, but I don’t really like him that much. I’d rather hang out with you, anyway.”

“Why thank you. Another compliment. You’re on a roll tonight.” Blair snickered. 

“I should tell you nice things more often. But I’m changing for that reason alone.”

“Don’t change too much, I happen to like this Jim. You want to know why I took off tomorrow?”

“Sure, why?”

“Because I wanted to make a list of things you do that make me love you more than I already do. I was afraid to say anything, but I noticed how you’re looking at me tonight. That’s not just a best friend look. It’s an interested look. I hope I’m not wrong.”

“You’re not wrong. Can I give you one of your Christmas presents tonight?”

“Sure. I love presents. Especially if they are a surprise. Wait a minute, what gave you this idea, Jim?”

“Megan told me that I was blind. And I hoped she knew what she was talking about. I was going to talk to you on Christmas Eve. But it seems you did it for me. I’ll be right back.” 

Jim ran up the stairs and came right back down carrying a ring box. 

“Oh God, you got me a ring?” Blair was flabbergasted. 

“If you agree to it, I got us both a ring. Which we’ll start wearing tonight. If you say yes to my question.”

“Ask then.” Blair was being impatient. 

“Would you be my lover, best friend and all things in life, forever?”

“I will.” Blair kissed Jim very tenderly, but yet, longingly also. 

“I got us matching rings. I guessed on your size, so if it doesn’t fit, could you take it tomorrow so they can fix it?”

“Let me see these rings.” Blair loved bossing Jim. 

Jim opened the box and in it were two gorgeous rings with jungle scenes all around them. He took Blair’s and said, “With this ring, I promise to do my best to make you nothing but happy.” And he slipped the ring on Blair’s finger. It fit like a glove. 

Blair took the other ring and said, “With this ring, I promise to love you with all my heart till the day we die. I love you, man.” And he slipped Jim’s ring on his finger. They kissed once more. 

“Chief, I think we should sleep together tonight, but just sleep.”

“Why?” Blair asked. 

“Why should we sleep together?” Jim looked confused. 

“No, why are we not doing anything.”

Jim snickered and answered, “Because I’m exhausted and I want to be clear when this happens. I’m going to ask Simon for half day off tomorrow and we’ll spend all Christmas Eve together - and I do mean together.”

“Sounds good to me, Jim. 

The end

Easy Sugar Cookies

1 cup. butter  
1 cup. sugar  
1 egg  
3 cup. flour  
1/2 tsp. salt  
Mix and cream butter and sugar. Add eggs; mix until creamy. Add flour and salt and mix until smooth. Roll in small balls; flatten with glass dipped in sugar. Make very thin.  
Bake at 350°F until edges start to brown.

Easy Butter Cream Frosting

1 lb. Domino powdered sugar  
1/4 lb. soft butter (1/2 c.)  
1/8 tsp salt  
1 tbs. vanilla  
3-4 tbsp. Carnation milk  
Cream 1/3 of sugar with butter and salt in large bowl. Blend extract, 2 tablespoons milk and remaining milk into frosting until desired spreading consistency is reached.


End file.
